thelionkingfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Ndio's Narrative - Chapter 4
Chapter 4 This is directed from Doodleydooyou's (just1me1a1secret) Wattpad Account, and copied and pasted from her book Ndio's Narrative Ndio snarled as Pas teased her on the way back to Priderock. "Outlander!" He cackled and attempted to trip her over. News had spread and many lionesses and lions felt pity for the lioness cub. "Shut up, Pas!" She growled at the smaller cub as she hid under a rock for the embarrassment heating her pelt. She covered her ears until she felt a paw prod her. "Go away, Pas!" She said, not knowing who was awakening her. "No, Pas isn't here. It's Vitani." Ndio opened up her eyes and saw the lioness waiting for her. "Come, or Pas will be here with half the pride." She grabbed the cub by the scruff and carried her into a den Ndio had never seen before. "Is this Kovu and Kiara's den?" The cub asked as she saw a large rock in the centre of the den, vines covering it. She gasped as four other lionesses emerged from behind this rock, one of them being her mother, Shabaha. Ndio was put down and she ran to her mother. "Ndio! What are you doing here?" Shabaha sounded shocked. "Shush!" Another lioness snarled. She was called Kasi and was the fastest in Vitani's lion guard. Ndio tilted her head. "Now 's not a great time, Vitani. Kovu is in there with Rafiki and their painting on Haki." Imara, Ndio's aunt said. "Painting on Haki?" Ndio imaged the newborn cub who had just opened his eyes being plastered onto a wall. "Ah, I wondered what all this racket was about." Kovu had exited a small corner of the den and faced the Lion Guard and Ndio. "Vitani..." "I know, it's not a good time, I'll explain later." Vitani nodded to her brother as he left the den. Ndio was straying away from her mother and into that corner where Kovu had left. She pricked her ears and heard a voice singing. "Mkuu mpya amezaliwa! Ajabu atakua ni nani! Atafanikwa Vitani! Au atakuwa jambo kubwa zaidi? Ah, mkuu Haki!" Ndio poked her head through some hanging vines and saw a baboon painting on a stone-cold wall. She didn't understand the song he was singing. The cub looked at his paint and shivered as she saw something that looked oddly like blood. "Uh oh, Mufasa is losing his mane!" He scooped up the blood-like substance and drew on a mane on a figure of a lion. Ndio screamed at the sight of what looked like blood and attempted to flee, but fell in a hole trying to escape. The baboon also screamed, but then picked the screaming cub up and made her face him. "Great Kings of the Past! You look like you've seen Uru's ghost! Not a pretty sight..." He added to himself and put the cub down. "B-blood!" She gasped. The baboon looked at the substance and laughed. "Blood? Oh my! You're mistaking Nyekundukuu as blood!" The baboon chuckled. "No, no. This is a paint to paint on the manes of all the kings or their relatives on!" He turned back to his canvas. "See? This is Mufasa, and his mane is wearing out. We need to preserve all these paintings of the royal family for generations!" He pointed to a picture of a lion with an unfinished mane, many more pictures of lions and lionesses surrounding him. "What are you painting?" The curious cub asked. "The royal family tree! I and many more royal mjuzi's have kept this in top condition from the beginning of the Pridelands when Mohatu ruled. And now, when prince Haki, his great-great-great-grandson lived!" He turned to the entrance. "And now, his other great-great-great-grandson has arrived!" Uhuru had entered and he went to the baboon. "I thought I heard some singing, Rafiki! Hi Ndio." He turned to her and then back to the baboon named Rafiki. He raised an eyebrow. "Oh ho! You are great friends with the prince, I see?" He smiled. "U-Uhuru's friends with everyone!" Ndio blushed. She didn't class herself as Uhuru's friend, only an acquaintance. "Really? Are you friends with Kuni?" Rafiki asked Uhuru. "Who?" "Aha! Not everyone, then!" The baboon smiled. "Rafiki, who's Kuni?" Uhuru asked and the baboon pointed on the family tree a picture of a lioness. "Oh! Kilele had a daughter, then!" "Yes, Ujumbe came yesterday to tell me!" Ndio was oddly confused by their conversation. "Ndio! Oh no, sorry Rafiki about Ndio..." Kasi scooped her up and took her back into the centre of the den, where Vitani's Lion Guard, except Shabaha, were. Ndio shivered as their cold gazes stared her down. "Ndio. We think that you should sleep here, in the Lion Guard Lair. Especially after the events of... well, Na humiliating you." Vitani said. "It's safer here," Imara said. "From Na." "What about Na?" Imara spun around and saw Shabaha with Na. "Yes, what about me?" Na sneered and threw his muzzle into Ndio's face, knocking her back harshly. "Oh! You're so silly, Na!" Shabaha licked his cheek, not knowing that he was harming their daughter. Imara shuffled her paws uncomfortably; knowing that she shouldn't tell her sister that Na was dangerous. Na glared at The Lion Guard. "I and Shabaha will be going out hunting..." Na snarled and left the lair with Shabaha by his side. "Now, that's dealt with..." Imara sighed. "Choose where you nest will be, Tazama has some moss for it." Another lioness, the keenest of sight, sat behind her. Ndio ran towards the corner where Uhuru and Rafiki were. "Not there, though," Kasi added. Ndio sighed and walked to a small dip in the wall, big enough for her to fit in there. "Here?" Tazama asked. "Here." Ndio smiled and Tazama placed the moss down. "Make yourself at home." Tazama smiled, a warm, motherly-like gaze in her eyes. It was heard that Tazama was infertile, but she adored cubs. Ndio smiled back and made herself at home. Category:Doodleydooyou Category:Chapters